


February Quad-Drabble Challenge

by daughter_of_lilith



Series: Ever Expanding Drabble Series [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_lilith/pseuds/daughter_of_lilith
Summary: Another February, another series of Hawaii Five-O drabbles. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post every day, but I'm going to do my best. A collection of 400 word mini-stories, missing scenes, and slices of life of our favorite ohana.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny drifts gently towards wakefulness. As his brain slowly engages he tries to identify what has woken him. It's quiet, but a faint breeze through the open window raises goosebumps across his shoulders. The air has cooled from the heat of the previous evening and he gropes blindly for the thin sheet wrapped around his legs. A sharp tug frees it from its tangle and he pulls it over his shoulder, sinking back into the mattress, drifting in that half state between waking and sleep.

It's still dark outside, but the faintest tinge of light brightening the horizon visible through the window lets him know that dawn is not far off. The faint birdsong from outside begins to swell towards the dawn crescendo.

The bed that had felt so soft and comfortable just a few moments ago now feels lumpy and hard. He rolls onto his back and throws an arm across his eyes, trying to block out the slowly brightening light from outside. 

"You know, any normal person would have put up blackout curtains on that window," he grouses. 

There's a movement on the other side of the bed and suddenly a warm arm is wrapped around his waist, fingers gently stroking at the cut of his hip. 

"Normal people get up in the morning," is Steve's response as his hand continues to stroke the thin skin just above Danny's boxers. 

Danny rolls onto his side and buries his head in the pillow. 

"It's not morning, we only got to bed four hours ago," he mumbles. "Morning for us isn't until noon at least. The criminals will just have to wait."

There's a soft chuckle in his ear. 

"I'll tell you what," Steve says. "Why don't you go back to sleep for a few hours and I'll go for a swim."

Danny snorts. "I've got a better idea." He reaches back and pulls Steve flush against him, wrapping his arm more securely around his waist. "Why don't you skip the ocean for once and stay right here. There'll be plenty of time for swimming later, now is for sleep." 

Steve stretches and settles himself more firmly against Danny. Breathing out gently against the nape of his neck. "I guess I could do that." He says, voice growing soft. "But just this once."

The light continues to brighten but in the bedroom all is quiet, soft snores the only sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how did Danny go from shitty apartments to that nice house he lives in now?

The solid wood door creaks slightly as Danny opens it, dread heavy in his stomach. He's gonna regret this, he can feel it in his bones. He senses Kamekona crowding in behind him, a solid presence at his back.

Beyond the door is a normal looking suburban living room. The walls are painted a cool light grey and the space is light and airy. Danny walks in cautiously and scans the room. There's a solid looking wood-framed couch, and a coffee table. A desk and chair are standing against one wall and a dining room is visible at the back of the house.

Danny doesn't let his guard down. He walks carefully through the living room, sweeping his finger across the furniture as he goes. No dust. Someone's been taking care of the space.

"I..." Kamekona starts behind him.

Danny holds up a finger to indicate silence, and the big man complies.

He completes his careful study of the living area and moves into the dining room. There's a large table dominating the long room, with six chairs pushed neatly underneath. The back wall is composed of sliding glass doors and light floods the room.

Danny pulls open one of the doors to reveal a covered lanai running the full back wall of the house. The backyard is small, but neatly tended with a few plumeria trees casting welcome shade.

"Can I talk now?" Kamekona asks pointedly.

"Not yet," Danny responds. "I haven't seen the bedrooms."

Kamekona rolls his eyes and gestures towards the hall.

The bedrooms are just as normal and pleasant as the rest of the house. The master is painted a light blue, and there's two others just across the hall. They're smaller, but bright and cheery.

His inspection finally finished, Danny turns. "Ok, I'll bite. What's the catch? Does it flood every time it rains? Is it built on an old hawaiian grave site?"

"No brah, it belongs to a cuz of mine." Kamekona protests. "He heard you and your keiki needed a place to stay and he needs the rent money."

"So, you're telling me there's no catch? This is a perfectly normal house, in a nice neighbourhood for a price I can actually afford?" Danny holds out his hand. "Tell your cousin he's got a deal."

Kamekona slaps his hand against Danny's and crushes it in a bruising handshake.

"I knew you'd like it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day Chin lost his badge.

The scenery passes by in a blur of green as the mustang roars along the north shore highway. The car swerves into the outside lane to overtake a slow-moving van full of tourists and narrowly avoids a head on collision with an oncoming truck. Pulling ahead of the van it straightens out and continues east.

In the driver's seat Chin shakes his head to clear his vision and eases off the accelerator. Being late is probably forgivable, not showing up at all because of an accident is not. 

He's still wearing his uniform, but it feels wrong without the familiar weight of the badge on his chest. Damn the Captain for waiting until the end of the day for that particular meeting. He'd known it was coming. He'd have to be blind not to have noticed the Internal Affairs officers meeting with the Captain yesterday. And today they'd taken his badge. 

The Captain had been apologetic. "It's just until we get this little misunderstanding cleared up," he'd explained, holding out his hand for Chin's badge and gun.

But Chin knew that wouldn't be the case. The further they dug, the more evidence they'd find that it was him that had taken the money from the evidence locker. After all, he'd planted it himself. He'd known it was coming, and he'd do it again in a heartbeat, but why couldn't it have waited until tomorrow? 

Up ahead he can see rows of cars parked along both sides of the highway and he squeals to a stop behind the last car in line. Slamming the car door shut he jogs along the side of the road until he reaches the beach, scanning the distant waves for a familiar figure. 

The clock is ticking down for this heat, only one wave left. Kono's the next in line, bobbing patiently in the gentle waves as she stares out to sea. Then suddenly the water starts to swell and she pops-up at just the right moment to catch the wave. Taking off down the eight foot face she carves smoothly and shoots back up for an aerial, landing back on the face she executes several more powerful carves and then kicks out. 

The crowd bursts into cheers. 

Paddling her way back towards land she spies him and waves, a giant grin on her face. 

Chin forces an answering grin on his face and waves back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post: http://h50europe.tumblr.com/post/182462431004/repost-mattblank923-scottcaan-had-some

The sound of giggling draws McGarrett from his office. Kono and Dr. Shaw are leaning against the tech table, heads close together as they look at something on Kono's phone. 

"That's incredible," Dr. Shaw says breathlessly. 

"I know right?" Kono replies. "They're right about good things coming in small packages..."

Steve coughs and both heads snap in his direction. "Something interesting there ladies?"

"Just a new Instagram post from The Grind." Dr. Shaw answers. Kono elbows her in the side.

"The Grind? That's the new fitness studio in Kaneohe, right?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," Kono replies, "surreptitiously slipping her phone into her back pocket. "They post videos of their members demonstrating workouts. It's very motivating." 

Steve opens his mouth to ask another question but Kono interrupts him.

"Anyway, we should get going, Dr. Shaw just stopped by to drop off the autopsy report on that last victim." She grabs the woman in question by the elbow and starts hustling her towards the door. "We're going to go follow up on a lead. Bye boss!"

Steve's never been one to ignore his curiosity when it comes to his team. He goes to his computer and brings up the search bar, it doesn't take long to find the video.

It's Danny. 

He's wearing loose workout gear and he's in push up position, his feet resting on an exercise ball. As Steve continues to watch he rolls the ball forward and raises his torso vertically into a pike, arms straining with the effort. He repeats the movement an impressive number of times before dropping his feet to the ground. Then the video switches and now Danny's doing sit ups, swapping the exercise ball between his hands to feet as he goes. 

Steve swallows.

He'd known Danny was in decent shape, you had to be in their line of work, but he'd never consciously dwelt on it before. Now, watching the muscles in Danny's arms and thighs bunching and flexing he was having a hard time thinking about anything else. He wants to call Kono back and have a discussion about how ogling your co-workers is inappropriate workplace behavior, but he'd feel like the worst kind of hypocrite if he did. 

He shifts uncomfortably in his chair and closes the browser window, then the computer as well. 

Maybe a brisk ten-mile run tonight would wear him out enough to erase that image from his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's first surfing lesson.

"I just don't get it." Danny remarks, staring out across the water. "You've got perfectly good boats on this island, boats that, I'm reasonably informed, don't try and tip you overboard at the slightest wave." His hands start waving around, a sure sign that he's working himself up to a rant. "I understand that it's hot year round here and heat makes people do crazy things, but I still don't see how you decided that going out into the ocean with nothing but a flimsy piece of fibreglass between you and the sharks was a brilliant idea."

He sighs deeply, hands falling to rest at his sides. "And now my dear sweet daughter has caught your insanity, and because I love her, now I have to learn too."

Kono smiles at him and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Seriously brah, it's not that bad." She follows his gaze out over Waikiki bay. It's the off season for tourists but there's still a fair number of people surfing and paddle boarding in the shallow water. The waves look tiny to her, but she's used to the monsters up on the north shore. Danny would probably have a heart attack if he saw one of those. 

She turns and looks at Danny again. The wind has managed to blow his hair loose from its normal straightjacket of gel, and one of the blonde locks flops over his forehead, but he's still pale, even after living on the island for months now. It's not hard to imagine the grit and concrete of Jersey surrounding him, rather than the white sand and clear blue water of Oahu.

"Why do you love it so much?" He asks quietly.

Kono thinks back over all the years she's been surfing, all the triumphs and tragedies. "There's nothing else like it. When you're out there on the water, just you and the ocean, it's this feeling of peace and freedom I've never felt anywhere else. Then when the wave rises beneath you and start to ride down the face it's as close as I've ever come to flying. It can't really put it into words, but it makes me feel whole." 

Danny's looking at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know, that doesn't sound too bad." He steps up to where his board is lying on the sand. "So where do we start?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any boyfriend of Grace's is going to have a rough time.

Jake draws himself up straight and takes a deep breath. Ok, you can do this. Then he reaches out and pushes the doorbell.

He hears a muffled yell from inside the house, "Danno! Can you get that?"

Then the door is swinging open and he pastes a smile on his face. "Good evening Detective Williams, I'm here to pick up Grace. Is she ready?"

His date's father smiles at him, and gestures him inside. "No, she's just finishing up. Why don't you come in for a moment, Jake, isn't it?"

"Yes sir." He steps inside the house and freezes. Only Grace's extensive coaching beforehand keeps him from turning and running from the house. There's another man sitting at the dining room table, the look on his face could best be described as murderous, and he's sweeping a whetstone along the blade of a terrifying looking knife. The table before him is completely covered in weapons, and is that a grenade?

Jake smiles and forces himself to step forward. "Commander McGarrett sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." He holds out his hand.

The Commander looks at it, and slowly reaches out to take it. His grip is crushing, but Jake doesn't flinch. He stares the Commander in the eyes and remembers Grace's words:

_"You've got to look nervous, but not too nervous. Like, if you're too nervous he'll think you're guilty of something, and if you're not nervous at all he'll get suspicious."_

After a long moment the Commander drops his hand. "Don't be out too late, you hear?"

Grace saves him by appearing at the top of the stairs. "I'm ready, let's go."

Detective Williams follows them to the door. "Now you kids have a nice time," he says, shaking Jake's hand as they move to leave. "And don't worry about Steve over there," he leans in close and says in a whisper, "he's not as scary as me." He pulls back and smiles and Jake knows how a seal must feel when it sees the shark approaching.

Then the door is shut and Jake breathes again. "That was without a doubt the single most terrifying experience of my life."

Grace looks over at him, "Don't worry, they liked you. Danno only gets threatening when he thinks you've got a chance, otherwise he leaves all the threats to Steve."

Jake stares at her, "Is that supposed to be reassuring?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really into Subnautica lately...

Danny hauls himself out of the water and scrambles back into the lifepod with Steve hot on his heels. They both flop to the floor and lie there gasping.

"What in the hell was that?" He gasps out.

"I don't know," Steve answers, rolling over to suck in several deep breaths. "It looked like some sort of giant seahorse, but did you see those teeth?"

"I did see the teeth Steven," Danny replies, shuddering. "I got a very clear view all the way down its throat when it roared at us. That sight is going to be making a starring appearance in my nightmares from now on."

"Where the hell are we?" Steven asks staring out the tiny porthole of their lifepod. A few small fish dart past, one of them pauses to stare curiously back with a single giant yellow eye. 

"Some kind of water planet," Danny answers. "I thought that was fairly obvious seeing as how there's no land in sight." He sits up and looks around their small lifepod. "The radio is broken, we have no way of knowing if anyone else survived the landing, and all we have to help us is a fire extinguisher and a few flares." He gestures in a desultory fashion towards their meagre supplies. "Even you would have a hard time organizing a rescue with just those."

Steve nods, "true, but did you see when we were in the water? The bottom can't be more than thirty feet down, that's nothing to a SEAL, and the Aurora must have passed over this spot as she was coming down. There's debris everywhere. There's must be something we can salvage to help us."

"Those are all good points," Danny agrees, "but you're forgetting one tiny detail; the angry sea monster with the massive teeth!"

"That's why you're coming in with me. I'll need someone to keep a lookout while I'm searching." 

Danny sputters in protest. "You said you swim for survival," Steve adds. "If ever there was a reason to swim, this is it." 

Danny sighs and all the fight drains out of him. 

"Fine," he replies with bad grace. "But if that monster comes back you better not leave me behind to be eaten."

Steve smiles, "Oh don't worry so much Danno, you'd probably taste terrible anyway." Then he turns and dives back into the water.

Danny rolls his eyes and follows.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at the office.

"Haito Takada," Jerry announces as they walk into the offices. 

"I'm sorry what now?" Danny says. 

"The guy you arrested at the warehouse, his name's Haito Takada," he taps at something on the tech table and a pic of their perp appears on the screen. "I ran the pic you sent me through the system, It turns out he's wanted for murder back in Japan. Turns out he was only here on a forged tourist visa and it's long expired so I don't think it's gonna take long for them to process the extradition paperwork." 

Steve looks at Danny. 

"Oh no." Danny says shaking his head. "I played glorified nursemaid for the last perp we had to ship overseas. I'm calling not it." 

"That's fine, I'll take this one," Steve says, he stares at the screen for a moment and then remarks with exaggerated casualness, "So you'll take the annual budget review meeting then instead?"

"Wait, that's this week? I'll take the extradition flight," Danny backtracks with haste. 

"You'll have a great time," Steve teases, "A comfortable flight on a private plane, quick sightseeing tour around Tokyo, eat some sushi and be back in time to pick up Grace for the weekend."

Danny shudders, "you know full well how I feel about sushi Steven."

"Uh, guys," Jerry interrupts. They turn to look at him. "Before you start calling the travel agent perhaps you want to interview our suspect?"

Danny turns to look at Steve. Steve raises an eyebrow and Danny shakes his head slightly. After so many cases as partners they communicate without words more often than not. 

"I suppose we could go do our jobs," Danny replies. 

"Why not." Steve answers, turning to point at Jerry. "Keep digging on our guy here, I want to know who's been helping him out while he's been here." He starts walking to the office doors. "I want to shut this weapons smuggling ring down fast."

"You got it boss." Jerry calls from behind him. 

Danny cracks his knuckles as they make their way toward the elevator. "You wanna do good cop, bad cop?" He asks. 

"Nah," Steve replies. "I think we should do angry cop, maniacal SEAL."

Danny shakes his head. "Do I have to check your pockets for grenades before we go in?"

"Oh come on Danno, that was one time..." 

The bickering continues all the way to the rendition room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene following on from Danny's plane crash from last year's drabble series.

Steve leaps from the car before it's come to a complete stop and runs up to the Sargent guarding the gates to the airfield.

"Five-0, out of my way!" he demands. 

"I'm sorry commander but I have orders not to let you through." Over his shoulder Steve can see the rotors of the rescue helicopter spinning up. His heart is beating so loudly he can barely anything over its pounding.

"You have to let me through, he's my partner, I need to be out there helping..." Steve moves to push past the guard.

"Governor's orders." The man states, stepping sideways to block him again and dropping his hand to his gun.

Steve turns the full power of his military-perfected glare on the man. He flinches but doesn't step back. "Let me through." he says with quiet menace.

"No." The man responds equally firmly. 

Steve draws him arm back but it's grabbed by Chin. "Steve, don't." is all he says. "You're too close to this one, we all are. We have to let them do their job."

Across the airfield the helicopter finishes it's preflight checks and begins to rise from the ground. 

Steve tries to shake off Chin's hand but his grip is like iron. "Chin, it's Danny...." he says, willing the older man to understand. 

"I know brah, but they're gonna find him, and you've gotta be here when they do. Let them do their jobs, please."

Steve turns to the other side where Kono has come up beside him to rest a hand on his other shoulder. "Kono..."

"Chin's right boss, come away." 

Denied his one remaining ally Steve feels himself crumple. "It was supposed to be me on that flight, he should never have even been there... Grace..."

Kono's face softens. "They're gonna find him, and they'll haul him back here all wet and complaining and you've gotta be here to take him straight to Grace yeah?"

Steve manages a strained approximation of a smile. "Not sure I can handle a plane-crash level rant..."

Chin pats his shoulder, "we got your back brah. Now come on, let's see if they'll at least let us sit in the command centre."

Steve straightens, "if we don't hear anything by three I've gotta call Rachel." Although his heart quails at the prospect. 

Kono gently grabs his elbow and steers him back towards the car, "plenty of time." She reassures him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this and tell me you don't ship it.   
> http://erandri.tumblr.com/post/182538669282/acceptanceispending-good-to-meet-you-buddy

"You don't have to call me Sir you know." 

And Junior knows that, he really does. But he just can't stop himself. To be honest he's not sure he really wants to stop himself. Sir is safe. Sir has a weight to it, a formality and distance that he's not likely to forget.

Sir reminds himself that he's talking to his superior, his boss. Reminds him of the SEALS, of the harsh training and the regimentation, but also the discipline, the non-fraternization rules, and the fact that he'd had to keep this most important part of himself hidden away. Sir is a barrier each time he says it, a warning to himself. This close, and no closer, no matter how much he may want to take that final step and close the distance. 

But there's a twinkle in Danny's eyes, and a cheerful quirk to his smile that makes Junior smile in return.

Despite the pressure that Commander McGarrett places on him his days are lighter now. He has a future, a purpose, and he's not about to throw that all away. He's determined to prove himself a valued member of the team, so he completes his police academy training, takes on the grunt work and menial jobs without (much) complaint. And at night if he runs over and over in his mind every time Danny has smiled at him and said 'good job', that's nobody's business but his.

He's used to channeling his inner frustration into physical activity, and that habit stands him in good stead now as well. He works out religiously, wakes even before the Commander does and heads to the gym before work. On his days off he goes for long runs with only Eddie for company, relearning the places that used to be so familiar to him before he went away. 

His workout habit gives him something to do while there in quarantine, and of course Danny teases him about that too.

Quarantine is also where his fragile day dreams are dashed. Watching the Commander lose his mind with worry over Danny makes it very clear exactly who is at the front of the line for the Detective's affections. And that's a relationship Junior knows better than to interfere with. 

Lying in bed at night he sometimes wonders exactly how Commander McGarrett will kill him if he ever knew the thoughts running through his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kono, just after her injury.

Chin knocks on the familiar door of his cousin's house. After a few moments it swings open. 

"How is she, Auntie?" He asks. 

His aunt rolls her eyes, "you know our Kono." She gestures him inside and closes the door behind him. "She's convinced her life is over. She hasn't left her bedroom in days. Ian came to visit and she wouldn't even see him." She sighs, "I just want my sweet girl back again."

Chin wraps her in a hug, "I know Auntie. I'll do my best."

She pulls back from his embrace and pats his shoulder. "I know you will."

He makes his way to his cousin's bedroom. The curtains are drawn against the bright sunshine outside and the room is dark and stuffy. Kono is lying on her bed facing away from the door. Her knee is encased in a thick brace and propped up with several pillows.

"Hey cuz..." Chin starts. 

"Go away." Kono says flatly. 

"Not today cuz, sorry." Chin replies. "You've done enough moping around. It's time to get you out of bed."

"Didn't you hear?" Kono asks, a bitter twist to her voice. "It's kinda difficult to walk with a torn ACL."

"I heard, and I'm sorry your in so much pain, but it's not fair to take it out on everyone else." Chin pulls a chair over and sits down beside the bed. "Auntie doesn't deserve this, and neither does anyone else. We're just trying to help you."

"You can help me by going away." She mumbles.

"I'll go away once you look at this," Chin responds, dropping a thick folder of papers onto his cousin's stomach.

"What the..." She twists around and grabs the folder pulling it open. The top page is a pamphlet What to expect from your ACL surgery. She quickly flips through the rest of the pages, there's printouts of strengthening exercises, physiotherapist listings in Oahu and several stories about athletes recovering from similar injuries. She looks at her cousin in confusion.

"This can be fixed Kono. It'll never be good as new, but you should be able to surf again, just not competitively."

A single tear leaks down her cheek. "But it was my life cuz... I don't know what to do anymore."

"So you'll find something new to do with your life." He smiles and stands up. "But you gotta stop moping around in here first."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause somebody needs to tell Steve when he's being an idiot.

"That's it!" Danny states, "I'm done."

"What?" Steve pauses, confused. "The plan isn't that bad..."

"It's not the plan Steven," Danny says. "It's the fact that you never listen to me when I tell you the plan is ridiculous and self-sacrificing and you don't need to do it." He waves his hand around to encompass Tani and Junior standing behind them, and the two squad cars of HPD officers standing behind them. 

"You do not have to do this alone Steven. There are many, many skilled and competent people here willing to lend a hand. YOU don't have to be the one running around like a one-man army trying to take on the entire island's criminal population by yourself..."

Steve looks annoyed. "We've been over this many times Danny, you have kids. The others have families, they shouldn't have to take the risk..."

Tani and Junior start to casually back towards the HPD cars, trying to give them the illusion of privacy. 

"Well what about your family?" Danny demands. "What am I meant to tell Grace and Charlie if Uncle Steve gets himself killed on a stupid routine drug bust?" He waves his hands around in tight arcs. "You want me to tell my kids that Uncle Steve didn't love them enough to try and stay alive?"

Steve takes a step closer. "That's playing dirty and you know it. What brought this on anyway? You were fine with the plan ten minutes ago."

"Yes, ten minutes ago when it was a plan that involved us all. Then the moment you hear they might be making chemical weapons in there you decide it's a better idea for you to take them on yourself." Danny crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm done Steven, if you can't be bothered to care about yourself then why should I?"

"I stayed here on this stupid lump of volcanic rock for YOU Steven," he continues, voice rising. "So stop being a risk-taking, self-sacrificing idiot and let the others help with this takedown and stay alive."

"You stayed for me?" Steve asks in a quiet voice. 

"Yes you schmuck." Danny says equally quietly. "And if you go back to the original plan and try to avoid getting yourself killed today then I'll tell you all about it over beers at your place after work." 

"You got yourself a deal." Steve says. "Tani, Junior! The plan's changed..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grover helps out Max. (warning: there is an autopsy in this chapter, feel free to skip this one if that's not your thing)

"Ah, Captain Grover, you are just in time." Max informs him as he steps through the doors to the morgue. 

"You've got the lab results back?" Grover asks, hopefully.

"Not at this time," Max responds. "Unfortunately, my assistant has called in sick today and I require a second set of hands to help me with the autopsy. If you would be so good as to put these on?" He holds up a pair of blue latex gloves. 

Grover blanches, "Dead bodies aren't really my thing..." he protests. 

"I understand your reluctance Captain, but until I complete the autopsy I cannot send the samples to the lab and the entire case will be delayed." Max gives him an imploring look. "It won't take long."

Grover snatches the gloves from Max's hands and starts pulling them on. "Fine, but I gotta be back at the office in half an hour so lets make this quick."

Max nods in agreement and leads him into the autopsy room. The victim is already laid out on the table with a thin sheet giving him the illusion of modesty. 

Max indicates a rolling tray table covered in an assortment of terrifying looking instruments. "If you could just pass me my tools as I request them it would be much appreciated. He points, we'll start with the scalpel."

Grover picks it up and hands it over. Max takes it and makes a diagonal incision across the man's chest from the end of his collarbone down to the base of his sternum. Lou tries not to look at the wound, the lack of blood is somehow even more upsetting than its presence would be. Max makes a matching incision on the other side of the man's torso and then continues the cut straight down the man's abdomen. 

Lou looks the other way and tries to think very hard of anything except the body on the table in front of him. 

"And now Captain, if you would be so kind as to pass me the rib shears," Max says, holding out the scalpel. 

Grover looks over the instruments on the tray, grabs the one Max is pointing to, slaps it into his palm and bolts for the door, bile rising in his throat. He makes it to the toilet just in time for his lunch to make an unwelcome reappearance. 

"Next time," he mutters to himself "I'm sending Tani."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that Five-O has not been good for tourism to the islands.

"I don't know what we're gonna do."

"What about the campaign we used three years ago? We could revamp that one?"

"You mean 'Discover your aloha?"

"Yeah that one."

"I'm not sure how much attention you've been paying lately Teila, but between fake tsunami warnings, chemical, biological and nuclear weapons attacks, and a russian sub appearing off Waikiki beach pointing out the beautiful scenery isn't enough to convince the tourists to show up anymore." 

Teila heaves a sigh. "You'd think they'd give us one year where the islands don't almost get wiped off the map. 'Come to Hawaii and possibly die' isn't the most encouraging slogan, though it is accurate."

Her supervisor Chris crosses his arms and leans back in his chair letting his eyes fall closed. "This was meant to be a dream job. How hard is it to entice tourists to Hawaii?" He shakes his head slowly from side to side. "Some pictures of beautiful sunsets and girls in grass skirts and the haoles should be lining up to visit. But Five-O had to go and ruin it all."

He sits back up and stares Teila, in the face. "This job has become a nightmare Teila, a nightmare."

She nods her head sympathetically. "I know, tourism is down thirty-four percent in the last two years. Most of the businesses are offering great discounts but we still can't convince people to come. I know we always complained about the stupid tourists but I never wanted them to stop."

Chris fiddles with a pile of poster proofs on his desk, there's the traditional shots of a cloud topped pali viewed from the ocean, hula dancers on the beach, and a breathtaking sunset over Lanikai beach. Angrily he crumples them all up and sweeps them from his desk. "We've got two weeks to get a new campaign put together to boost tourism numbers. What are we gonna do."

Talia twirls her pencil around and around as she thinks, suddenly she pauses. "What about those crazy adventure seekers who go to New Zealand to throw themselves off bridges and go white water rafting?"

Chris turns to look at her, "you're thinking we go after the extreme tourism market? Get them to come _because_ something terrible might happen?" 

Talia nods, "Five-O isn't going anywhere anytime soon, I think it's time to diversify our audience."

Chris looks thoughtful, "you know that might just work."


	15. Chapter 15

Grace is trying to focus on her math assignment when she feels a sharp poke in her back. 

"Psst...Grace..." 

She turns around to confront her friend Kelly. "What?"

"I saw your dad on the news last night." Kelly grins, "what's it like to be related to someone famous?"

Grace thinks back to last evening when Danno had been late to pick her up from cheer practice and had finally shown up reeking of smoke and cordite and limping slightly on his bad knee. He'd hidden it from Charlie but Grace is too old to be fooled by his tricks anymore, although pancakes for dinner is a pretty good distraction. 

"It's ok." she hedges. 

Kelly twirls her pen around, "I saw his partner was there too." 

Grace rolls her eyes, "Danno and Uncle Steve are police partners Kelly, they solve crimes together. Of course they'd both be there."

Kelly nods, "he's a Navy SEAL right?"

Grace narrows her eyes, not sure where this line of questioning is going. "He was," she eventually answers, "he's in the reserves now."

A puzzled expression crosses Kelly's face, "what's the difference?" she asks.

"When you're on active service you're sent on missions all the time," Grace explains. "It's your full-time job, but when you're in the reserves you only get sent on missions when they really need you. The rest of the time you just have to keep up your training and make sure you're ready if they call you." She pauses, "It's sort of like being the backup quarterback in a football game."

Kelly nods understandingly, "So he's not going to get sent to Afghanistan anytime soon..."

"I shouldn't think so," Grace replies. 

Kelly's grin widens, "My mom said to ask you if he was single..."

Grace thinks of Uncle Steve, all the times they've been camping out in the backcountry, how he'd helped her train for her fitness medal, his obsession with weapons and extreme sports. Then she thinks of Kelly's mom; always perfectly made up, wearing the latest fashions and thinking goat yoga was an extreme exercise class. She thinks of how hard Danno works to get Steve to listen to advice and how easily Kelly's mom gives in.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." she starts to say.

"Girls!" The teacher snaps, "you better be discussing your assignment."

"Yes ma'am," they chorus and Grace turns back to her work.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra scene for my story Ali'i.

Steve surveys the contained chaos of the new royal apartments with approval. It's still a week until Daniel and Grace are due to arrive but the renovations are going well and Chin assures him everything will be completed on time. 

The new paint on the walls hides the fact that they've been lined with alarms and sensors that can tell if anyone breaks in, and the floor to ceiling windows have been replaced with bullet proof glass. The door has been reinforced with steel plates and the ventilation system has been wired up to a suite of sensors that continuously monitor the air quality in the rooms for foreign substances. 

Steve looks around the room with satisfaction. Unless you know exactly what you're looking for there's no way to tell these rooms are now as secure as modern technology can make them. 

Chin strolls over from where he'd been talking to the foreman. "They're just testing all the new electronics, it looks like some of the systems are causing interference with each other but they think they can change the frequencies to eliminate the static."

"Good." Steve says, "I don't want anything going wrong."

Chin sighs, "It would be a lot easier to ensure that if you told the Prince exactly what's going on."

"We've talked about this," Steve states. "If I tell him what's going on he'll stay in Jersey, and if he's there we can't protect him and his daughter." He places a hand on the other man's shoulder "This is the best option for everyone. Best case scenario we catch Wo Fat before he even arrives on the island and all this preparation is for nothing. And if by some misfortune we don't catch Wo Fat then at least he's here where we've taken every measure possible to ensure his safety."

Chin shakes his head. "I still think we're making a horrible mistake. All the security in the world can't protect someone if they don't want to be protected." 

"And that's why I'm assigning Kono and Meka as their bodyguards." Steve says brightly. "Your cousin is the best person for the job, nobody is getting by her."

"I have full faith in my cousin," Chin says, "but the Prince is an unknown quantity." He turns and looks at Steve. "I don't want to say I told you so..."

"So don't," Steve answers, "It'll be fine, you'll see."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Danny's been through a lot over the years.

Danny steps from the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. Standing in front of the mirror he wipes the condensation away with his hand. 

The face that stares back at him looks older than he remembers, the lines around his eyes are deeper than they were the last time he looked. He runs his hand over his chin, scratching at his stubble. He needs to shave, but he's so damn tired he'd probably cut his throat by mistake, and wouldn't that be an embarrassing way to die. 

He continues his perusal of himself in the mirror. There's a scar across his bicep, long healed and faded almost to invisibility from where he was shot the day he met Steve. His other bicep has a circular scar, this one also from a bullet when he and Steve went camping with the aloha girls. 

There's a similar circular scar on his chest from when he was shot while the team was in quarantine. He rubs it absently trying not to think about how close it came to ending his life. Thank god for Steve, thanks to his quick thinking Danny's kids don't have to grow up without a father. 

His gaze drifts downward to the long vertical scar over his liver. The abundant hair on his abdomen partially disguises it, but he can never forget it's there. Thanks to that scar his kids don't have to grow up without their uncle Steve either. 

There's also matching puncture scars either side of his abdomen from when he and Steve were trapped in the collapsed parking garage and Melissa's crazy ex-husband stabbed him. 

Further down, out of sight of the mirror he knows there's two small scars either side of his right knee where he had ACL surgery. During his time in Hawaii he's also had multiple bruises, contusions and broken bones, fortunately those haven't left any permanent marks on his body. It's marked up enough as it is. 

He stares himself in the eyes and sighs. His body carries all the reminders of the worst times from the last eight years in Hawaii. He wishes the good times would imprint themselves the same way. It would be nice to look at himself in the mirror and see marks from the happy times, but he supposes the fact that he's still around means that they weren't as bad as they could have been.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace has a problem.

Grace walks into her living room and freezes in her tracks. Her parents are asleep on the couch, her mother's head on her father's shoulder and a blanket wrapped around them both. 

She blinks and rubs at her eyes.

The impossible sight is still there when she looks again. She tiptoes up to them and takes a good long look just to be sure. Her dad's head is resting on the back of the couch and he's snoring slightly, His arm is around her mom's shoulder and her mom is smiling gently in her sleep. Grace can feel the ground opening beneath her feet, and she turns and sprints back to her room. 

Hurriedly jamming her feet into running shoes she sneaks out the back door and starts to run. She's got no destination in mind, she just needed to get out of the house. 

What the _hell_ are her parents doing? They might be civil to each other these days but this? Sleeping wrapped up in each other on the couch, it's a disaster in the making. 

Grace was too young to fully understand what was going on the last time her parents crashed back into each other, but she remembers the fallout afterwards. She remembers packing up and going to her grandparents in Jersey, she remembers the whispered conversations between her mother and grandmother that she wasn't supposed to overhear. She also remembers how the telephone calls between her parents slowly devolved into angry yelling matches before Stan appeared and brought them back to Hawaii.

She refuses to go through anything like that again. Although Charlie's the one who paid the highest price for that debacle.

As she lets herself relax into the soothing rhythm created by her pounding feet she ponders what she should do next. 

Grandma Williams would be a good ally. She'd definitely have some strong words for Danno about idiots that do the same thing over and over expecting a different result. It's the wrong time to call back east though. Maybe Uncle Steve could help her out instead? He seemed pretty angry when the whole issue of Charlie's parentage was revealed. Maybe he'll be able to talk some sense into her dad? Without consciously thinking about it she finds herself turning in the direction of Piikoi street.

It's still early, maybe she can catch him as he comes back from his morning swim.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Chin being bros.

It's late afternoon and the office is empty except for Chin and Danny. There's no pressing cases so they're sitting around the tech table trading stories of their early years as police. 

"There I was," Danny says, "brand new baby cop and we get a call out. I'm so excited to be able to drive the cruiser that when we get there I forgot to take the keys with me." He shakes his head. "My sergeant saw, of course, and had some of the other boys take the cruiser and move it around the block. Then they had dispatch call me back to the station. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the car was missing."

Chin stifles a laugh behind his hand. 

"Oh it was not funny my friend." Danny says, holding his hand out to stop Chin's laughter. "They refused to let me live it down for months. Got your keys Williams? Don't forget where you parked Williams!"

"Oh you had it easy brah." Chin replies, "My training officer told me to report to the morgue to identify a dead felon. When I get there they take my gun away, said it was hospital policy." He pauses. "That should have been a warning sign. I walk into the autopsy room and there's just nobody there, just the body under a sheet. I'm looking around when the body suddenly jumps up and yells."

Danny guffaws. "Oh that is just mean."

"I nearly had to change my pants," Chin admits. "Took me months before I stopped panicking every time we had to go to the morgue."

Danny shakes his head. "It's good to know rookie hazing is the same no matter what side of the country you're on." His expression turns thoughtful.

"You know, Kono's still technically a rookie." He muses.

"Don't even think about it." Chin warns. "Whatever you're thinking I'm willing to bet she's ten steps ahead of you. Nobody was ever able to pull a prank on her when we were kids."

"Well you didn't have the benefit of my expertise." Danny responds. "Besides, how are we gonna know she's got the fortitude to be a cop if she doesn't get a prank or two pulled on her?"

"Be my guest," Chin says, shaking his head. "It's your funeral when she catches you."

Danny just grins and cracks his knuckles. "Oh ye of little faith."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad for Melissa in canon.

Melissa wakes to the sound of clattering dishes and Danny moving around in the kitchen. Wrapping her robe around herself she wanders out to see what’s going on.

When she appears around the doorway he looks up with a sheepish expression.

“Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He finishes washing his coffee cup and puts it on the draining board.

“You got called in to work?” She asks.

“Yeah, sorry.” He has the decency to look uncomfortable as he gathers up his badge and gun and clips them into place on his belt. “Sounds like a bad one, I’ll probably be MIA for a few days.”

“That’s ok.” She says with a sigh. “I’ll see if the girls want to hang out tonight instead.” Maybe a night of drinks with friends will stop the downward slide of her mood.

“Yeah,” he says. “And I’ve got the kids this weekend so I probably won’t see you ‘til next week.” Gathering his wallet and keys from the hallway table he slips them into his pocket and leans in for a quick kiss.

“See you soon,” he promises.

“I love you,” she responds.

He smiles at her, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Then he’s gone, the door closing firmly behind him.

Melissa sighs and looks around her empty house. Five years together and they’re still living in separate places. She’d tentatively broached the subject of moving in together when they’d been dating nearly a year. He’d gently turned her down saying he didn’t want to confuse Charlie by introducing another person into his life right then.

At the time it had seemed reasonable, but now she recognizes it for just another excuse. She can feel herself getting angry, but it’s followed by a familiar wash of shame. Danny’s a good guy, not like her ex. She really has no reason to be angry at him, he’s kind, treats her well. 

He just won’t commit.

Or invite her along when he has the kids, or move in together, or say ‘I love you’.

Somedays she misses being Amber Vitale. Amber wouldn’t have stood for this bullshit, she would have gotten angry. Amber would have broken up with Danny years ago and gone out and found someone else, someone better.

Melissa however, is still living with the shadow of her past, and she’s afraid this is as good as it gets.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day on the island.

Steve arrives early in the morning, dressed in his running gear. 

"Tell me you didn't run all the way here." Danny grumbles as he throws a few last things into a duffle bag. 

Steve pauses from where he's helping himself to coffee and looks at Danny, "I did not run all the way here." He says in a flat monotone voice. "I did a couple walking intervals as well." Then he's grinning as he opens Danny's fridge looking for the butter. 

"You're insane, you know that right? Normal people do not run nearly ten miles in the morning for fun." 

Steve puts on his wounded face. "It's more convenient this way, now I can drop you off at the airport and don't have to come back here to pick up the truck later. Besides I can shower when I get home."

Danny resolutely squashes the mental image that statement brings up with the skill of long practice. He's gotta get his game face on, he's got a prisoner to transfer today and he can't afford to be distracted by the thought of Steve's perfect abs in the shower...

Damn it.

He tosses his duffle by the door and makes his way into the kitchen, pushing Steve out of the way so he can reach the coffee maker. He pours himself a cup with more concentration than he normally does and resolutely does not look at Steve leaning casually against the counter as if he belongs here, in Danny's kitchen, as he does. 

"You've got the Grace the weekend of the tenth, right?" Steve asks after a few moments sipping coffee in companionable silence. 

"You know my custody schedule as well as I do, why you gotta ask?"

"I've got some free tickets to the aquarium, I was wondering if she'd like to go?"

"You're just trying to get my kid to like you more than me, aren't you," Danny grumbles in mock protest. 

Steve looks up, panicked. 

"Woah, woah there with the face. I'm teasing babe. Grace will love it, thank you for the invitation." He gently bumps Steve in reassurance as he deposits his empty coffee cup in the sink. "But come one, we gotta get going if we're gonna be there on time."

Steve carefully rinses out his own cup. "On don't worry," he says with that familiar manic gleam in his eye. "We'll make it on time."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny hates flying.

Danny treads water and tries to quell his rising panic. Of all his worst case scenario imaginings he's never pictured anything as bad as this. Lost in the middle of the ocean with nothing but a life vest between him and a watery grave. 

He can feel his anxiety rising and his breath gets fast and jagged as he paddles harder to keep his head above the water. He can feel the depths of water below him and all around him and he sees himself swimming until he can't swim anymore and then sinking down, down...

_Stop it!_ He thinks angrily at himself. He forces himself to take several deep breaths and roll over onto this back and float. His ribs vehemently protest the change in position.

Breathe in for a four count, 

hold it for four, 

breathe out for four, 

hold for four...

He can feel the steady count overriding the panic in his mind, calming his anxiety. A few more SEAL-taught deep breathing exercises and he feels ready to face his situation again. Bracing himself for the pain in his side he flips back over and resumes his paddling. He turns around in a circle. Still nothing but blue water and blue sky as far as he can see.

There's a few high fluffy clouds to break up the monotony of all that blue. Any other time Danny might have enjoyed the weather. He can feel the sun beating down on him and he squints as he circles around in the water again. 

Intellectually he knows the pacific is big, and very empty, but experiencing that fact first-hand was not on his agenda. 

He wonders how long it will take before someone comes looking for him. He's pretty sure Steve would waste no time once he realized, but that's still a long time to float in the middle of the ocean, with the sharks.

He curses at his stupid brain for putting that particular image in his mind and tries not to lose himself to a panic attack. 

_Squawk!_

A seagull swoops down at him, derailing his panic. 

It seems as confused to see him as he is to see it. 

It circles for a moment and then swoops off. Watching it fly away he notices another bird circling in the distance, then another, and another. With nothing better to aim for he strikes out in their direction.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A boring day at the office.

Steve hates Thursdays. This one is no exception. The day has been an exercise in mind-numbing boredom. It's nearly reached the point where Steve's ready to go out and commit a crime himself just to break the monotony. He wonders if they could just sneak off to the beach for the afternoon and tell the Governor it was a ‘team bonding exercise’. He's pretty sure he could talk Kono into it, he's not sure about Chin and Danny.

It seems that every criminal on Oahu has decided to take a collective holiday. Five-0 hasn’t had a new case all week. The paperwork for the last six months has been caught up on, every gun in the armoury has been cleaned within an inch of its life and now the team has been reduced to borrowing cold case files from HPD to keep busy. Steve hates it. 

A sharp rap on the door snaps him out of his thoughts. It’s Danny. Slouching against the doorframe looking even more disgruntled than usual. 

“What’s up?” Steve asks. 

“Chin wants to show us something he’s done to the table." Danny jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards the main work area, "and your naval intelligence trained ass needs to be there so you can explain it to me again later in actual human words.”

Steve grins, this one is just too easy. “Really Danno, one day you’re gonna have to join the rest of the human race and learn to embrace technology.” 

“First of all me and my goofy thumbs are perfectly happy the way we are,” he protests, “and second, I’ve told you don't call me Danno, that’s mine and Gracie’s thing.” He tries to look annoyed but by this point it’s all for show and they both know it.

Steve shrugs his shoulders. “She gave me permission,” he points out, thinking back to their aquarium outing the other weekend. Grace had decided that Steve knew all about marine wildlife since he was a SEAL and had begged Danny to invite him to join them. Steve’s never been very comfortable around kids, but Grace is different. He’s knows it’s Danny’s right to think she’s the best kid in the world, but Steve can’t help but agree.

“Yeah, after you bribed her with shave ice,” Danny grumps. 

"If I bribe you will you like me too?" Steve teases. 

"You can always try." Danny answers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wrestling AU.

Danny lifts his opponent to deliver his finishing move, but as he starts to drop him the Samoan twists around and counters, sending Danny crashing face-first into the mat. He can only lie there, dazed as he hears the referee count...

One - Two - Three!

The crowd erupts into cheers and Danny's heart sinks. He roughly pushes his victorious opponent off of himself and rolls out of the ring. He shakes out his stinging shoulder and ignores the jeers and catcalls coming from the fans lining the ramp. He'd known that this fed was going to be a hard sell for a mainlander, but after his Meka's injury forcing him to move to the singles division it was proving damn near impossible to get over with the crowd. 

The blare of military sounding music drags his attention to the top of the ramp. It's the Commander's theme. Probably coming out to challenge the victor. He moves to the side as the man himself steps out onto the stage, flanked by the ever-present Cousins. Now there's a tag team Danny wouldn't mind facing someday. Although he's not sure who he'd be able to convince to partner with him to move into the mixed-tag division.

The Commanders steps forward, chiseled abs on full display above his camo-patterned tights. He'd been part of a tag team too, but just before Danny arrived his partner Freddie Hart has suffered a career ending knee injury. Unlike Danny though, Steve McGarrett was having no problem in the singles division. 

The Commander holds up his mike, "Stop right there Danno."

Danny starts and looks up, what?

"I've been watching you," he continues. "You're a good wrestler, but you just don't know when to quit. I need that, everybody here knows I'm going to take Wo Fat's championship away, but first I need to get through the Hesse Brothers." 

Danny bristles. The Hesse brothers are notorious for injuring their opponents. 

"I'm making you my partner." The Commander announces, a smug grin on his face. 

Danny shakes his head, and marches up the ramp. Grabbing the mike from the man's hand he throws it aside, then he smashes a powerful blow to the Commander's jaw. He drops like a stone, and the crowd erupts.

Danny steps over him and continues to the exit but as he looks back the Commander is staring at him, still wearing that stupid smug grin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A timestamp from my story Ali'i.

_*ring ring*_

Steve launches himself over the desk and grabs for his cell phone. 

"Danno! Howzit?"

"Hey babe," Danny responds. His voice sounds tired. "It's been a long day of treaty negotiations. I think we've got a good chance of a treaty with Oregon, Washington isn't looking so solid, but Mary has charmed the Californian royal family so we might get some favorable terms there." He yawns, "also I kept tripping over my bodyguards every time I turned around. Did you really need to send so many?"

"We both know what happened the last time you were at a trade summit." Steve answers. "Just be glad the pacific trade treaties are important enough that I couldn't insist on you staying at home."

Danny chuckles. "You're overprotective streak is adorable, but also annoying. I'm a grown man Steven, I don't need your 'help' to look after myself."

Steve groans. "You're still not letting that go, are you?"

"Never husband mine. I'll be holding that over you until the day we die." He yawns again. "How was your day? The Kamehameha Day celebrations went off without a hitch? "

"You know how much I hate formal state occasions, but it all went just fine. Max had the whole thing planned down to the second." Steve answers, cradling the phone carefully and leaning back in his chair.

"And how's Grace?"

"You're asking me instead of her?"

"I'm going to talk to her as soon as I'm done with you," Danny responds. "I just wanted to check she's behaving herself."

"Of course she is Danno."

"And she didn't convince you to take her surfing this morning against my express wishes?"

"Uh..." Steve's hesitation says it all.

Danny sighs. "You two are going to be the death of me someday. Just promise me that Kono was there to watch out for you both."

"Kono and Kawika were both there." Steve reassures him. "And Kawika threatened to drown me if I ignored his advice again."

"Good," Danny laughs. "It's good to know there's one person in the kingdom you listen to. Even if it isn't me." He yawns again. 

"Go call Grace before you fall asleep." Steve chastises. "I love you and I'll talk to you in the morning."

"I love you too babe." Danny responds. "Look after yourself and I'll be home in two days."

"I'm looking forward to it." Steve says. 

"Night babe."

"Goodnight."

_*click*_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time stamp from Ho'i Mai.

The clatter and commotion of all the wedding guests eating their dinner makes it hard for Steve to hear the conversation at his own table. He catches Chin's eye over Abi's head and shoots him a smile. 

He is happy for his friend. After everything Chin has been through over the past few years he deserves a second chance at happiness, and Abby is perfect for him. As his mind drifts back over their engagement his eyes drift over the crowd of guests. 

Without intending to his eyes fall on the one table he's been trying to pretend doesn't exist all night. Danny's table. Well, Kono and Grover's table too, but it's Danny that's causing his emotional turmoil. 

He'd honestly never thought he'd see his former partner again. The way they'd left things when Danny had moved back to the mainland had seemed pretty final. He's ashamed to admit he might have sulked a little bit when Chin warned him that he'd invited Danny to the wedding. 

He has no right to look so good. Steve feels like a wreck in comparison. He's still recovering from the liver transplant and nearly dying all those months ago. And he's feeling his age more and more. He's not bouncing back from things as quickly as he used to, physically or mentally. 

He might also be having some issues controlling his emotions, but he refuses to examine that too closely. There's no real reason just the sight of Danny should fill him with such a pathetic combination of fury and longing. 

He wants to go over there, drape an arm around Danny's shoulder like old time and join in the conversation, but he knows that boat has sailed. And he had a hand in launching it. 

Lou makes a comment that has his wife making a scandalized face and the whole table bursts into laughter. Danny glances up and Steve is frozen by his gaze. 

He wants to yell at him. _How dare you laugh when I'm drowning without you!_ But a comment from Abby distracts his attention and he when he turns back Danny is gone from the table.

Steve looks down at his watch. He'll stay for half an hour longer then he'll allow himself to retreat to his hotel room. He can manage half an hour more, he's been trained to withstand torture, he's pretty sure he can handle this.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kono teaching Grace some important life skills.

No, no, no." Kono yells. "You've gotta step forward more and put your whole body behind it." 

Grace shakes the sweat out of her eyes and watches Kono demonstrate the move again. Running through the sequence of moves in her head she steps forward and throws a punch at the hanging bag in front of her. She can tell right away that it's not right. Her fist connects, but glances off and she staggers forward and collapses, lying flat on the floor as she gulps in oxygen. 

Kono made it look effortless, and how is she not drenched in sweat? They've been at this for what feels like hours. 

Kono appears in her field of view holding out a water bottle. "I think it's time for a break," she pronounces before gracefully sitting down on the mat. 

Grace grabs the water bottle and downs half the contents before she speaks. "Aunty Kono," she pauses. "What are the chances that I'll actually be able to fight someone off with what you're teaching me? Pretty much everyone is bigger and stronger than me."

Her Aunt's eyes go hard. "The point of these self-defence lessons is not so you can beat people up. It's so you know their weak points so you can escape. If someone grabs you, you need to know where to hit them to cause the most pain and let go of you. It could be the difference between life and death. And it's not dependent on size and strength. Look at me. The other rookies in the academy thought I was going to be easy pickings because of my size. They quickly learned how wrong they were."

"Dad said I didn't need to know self-defence..." Grace starts.

"You know I respect your father, and I know he loves you, but this is one thing he's wrong about." Kono states. "Every woman needs to know the basics of self-defence at the very least." Her gaze softens, "Because of who your dad is you're at more risk than most. You've been kidnapped once already. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you and I could have prevented it."

"Come on now," she chides. "You've had a rest, time to get up and try again."

Grace groans. "Can we at least go for shave ice afterwards?"

"You got it keiki," Kono smiles. "Now get up and let's try that one again."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thanks to everyone who followed along. I appreciate every kudos and comment.

Steve tips the beer bottle to his lips and swallows the last mouthful of the cool liquid. The night is warm and pleasant and the soothing chatter of his team rises and falls in counterpoint to the ocean waves. Leaning back in his chair he looks around, nearly everyone is here for the grand opening of Steve's.

The space is packed, the first night has turned into a huge success. Kamekona is working the room, closely tailed by Flippa as he accepts congratulations and best wishes on his newest commercial venture. Danny had grumbled about the abundance of garlic shrimp in all of the dishes, but even he had managed to dredge up some words of congratulations when the big man stopped at their table. 

Steve feels a little twinge of regret that it's not Danny and himself working the room, but he can't deny that Kamekona is much more suited to this type of work than him or his partner. 

All the members of Five-0 both old and new are gathered at a long table in the middle of the room. There's empty plates and a veritable forest of wine glasses scattered across it. Chin and Abi are at the far end, Kono and Adam beside them, both couples animatedly conversing with Mary, Max and Sabrina who had flown in from the mainland for the opening. Grover and Renee sit by Tani and Junior, and Dr. Shaw, Nolani, Eric, and Charlie Fong have taken over a smaller table off to the side. Steve tries not to overhear too much of their conversation. Stories about dead bodies are for work hours only. 

Charlie, Sara and Joanie are running around the table pointedly ignoring their parent's calls to pay attention. While Grace, Will and Samantha pretend they're much too mature to get up to such mischief. 

Steve looks at the space beside him and meets Danny's gaze. His partner has been free with the alcohol this evening and his grin is loose and relaxed. 

"It's quite the ohana we've got here babe," he says. "I'm surprised there was enough room for any of Kamekona's guests."

Steve smiles in return. "There's a few tables we haven't managed to fill yet." He reaches over and stabs one of Danny's remaining ravioli with his fork. 

"Hey!" Danny protests.

Steve grins, unrepentant, and pops the pasta into his mouth. "There's always room for more ohana."


End file.
